


Welcome to the Family, Rey

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Force Ghosts, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Rey and Ben are finally getting married. Their wedding is told from two perspectives: the Force Ghosts in chapter 1, and from Rey and Ben's in chapter 2. There is much Skywalker family banter, and pep talks before the wedding.





	1. The Peanut Gallery Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't own Star Wars or anything else I reference. All rights go to their respective owners. I'm just here for wedding fluff. My friends are getting married today, so I thought today was an appropriate day to post it.
> 
> These two drabbles are inspired by art by Lilithsaur, who can be found on tumblr. I highly recommend checking her out! Both drabbles are a part of the ongoing Drabble Me This prompts from the Facebook group ReyLo Fic Recs.
> 
> This is just a lot of wedding fluff, along with me wondering how the Force Ghosts will respond when this event happens. I hope you enjoy it!

“Where is that wayward son-in-law of mine? Doesn't he realize he's about to miss his own son's wedding?”

“Ani, the wedding doesn't start for ten more minutes. We've waited this long for this to happen. Be patient,” whispered Padme as she elbowed her husband.

“What? I've always believed he was nothing but trouble. Only good thing he ever did was bring that boy into existence-"

“Dad-"

“And marry my beautiful daughter,” said Anakin with a glare at Leia.

Leia gave a slight miffed sound and crossed her arms. 

Tapping her fingers against her arms, she turned her head around and shouted, “Han! You've got five minutes. Get your scruffy butt out here!”

“You know how Han works; he's going to wait until the very last possible second, just so he can save the day like with the Death Star-"

“Amazing. Every word of what you just said is wrong,” said Han with a smirk as he nudged Luke in passing. “Way to have faith in me. Three minutes to spare.”

“Still, you could show a little more respect for your son and his future wife-"

“Look, Daddio, or Darth? Anakin?” said Han awkwardly as he received a death glare from his father-in-law. 

“Dad, you promised you wouldn't Force-choke him today,” huffed Leia. “This is why we never spend time with you outside of special occasions.”

“Such as you giving your life to save Ben,” replied Anakin.

“Quiet, the lot of you! The music has started, and my namesake has already started blubbering. Am I the only normal one here?” despaired Obi-wan.

“You were an adopted brother and friend a long time ago,” said Anakin, putting a congenial arm around his mentor.

“In other words, you're not normal,” snarked Leia. 

“I thought Yoda was going to show,” said Luke, looking around slowly.

“Patience you must have, my young padawan,” said Yoda, appearing with a serene, troll-like smile.

All of Yoda’s old students rolled their eyes.

“The door is opening! Rey's coming out!” exclaimed Padme as she clapped her hands.

All eyes turned to the main event. 

“And…. He's crying. My son already has tears in his eyes, and Chewie hasn't even let him see her yet,” grumbled Han.

“I'm just so touched that Chewie is walking her down the aisle,” said Leia, wiping a wayward tear from her eye.

“Oh no, not you, too! Don't turn to the crying side already!”

All of the Force-users stared at Han.

“It's a Skywalker thing,” muttered Obi-wan.

“Rey’s about to show! Look, look!” exclaimed Padme, making everyone stop looking at Han.

As Rey appeared beside Chewie, Leia covered her mouth as she sobbed. 

“It's just so beautiful. She looks so beautiful, and they're both so happy-"

“There, there, Sweetheart,” comforted Han, putting arms around his wife. “It's happening. That's all that matters.”

Anakin's lips trembled.

“He's looking at her as though she were an angel, just like mine. There's my boy.”

Padme clasped hands with her husband and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“It's a fine dress, for a strapless one,” commented Padme. “Her hair is also done so prettily, just partially up. Look at how confidently she walks down the aisle to Ben.”

“She wants that boy! Force only knows why,” muttered Han, receiving a pinch from Leia.

“That's your son!”

“Yours, too! And Poe is barely restraining him from taking her into his arms at this moment,” said Han proudly.

“Everyone from the Skywalker line is strong,” said Anakin proudly.

Chewie removed the veil from Rey's head and handed her to an overly excited and tearful Ben. Rey gave a timid smile - instead of the radiant one coming down the aisle - for a moment as she faced her future husband. When Ben grinned at her, she grasped both of his hands tightly before he could even move.

That was the moment Anakin burst into tears as well.

“So much for a strong line,” muttered Han. “What about you, Luke? When are you going to join the sappy lot?”

“I think I'll last longer than you,” said Luke.

“That's Bantha fodder! I'm not crying,” he replied, crossing his arms.

Luke just grinned and scooted closer to Yoda.

“I'm still surprised Finn is being as calm as he is,” commented Leia. “Poe’s taking it remarkably well.”

“Well, if you had the most powerful Light Side Force-user threatening your life and telling you that she loves a certain man, wouldn't you let her marry him?” replied Han.

“I suppose,” she said primly.

“She supposes,” mocked Han.

“Shut it, you two. The adults want to hear the vows,” interrupted Anakin.

“You're not helping!” cried Padme.

“Children,” warned Obi-wan. 

“Ben Solo, do you take this woman to be your wife?” asked Maz.

A hush fell over everyone, eyes and ears glued to the scene.

“I do, now and in the next life,” he said, gazing lovingly at Rey. 

Anakin and Leia held hands and cried more.

“Rey, do you take this man to be your husband?”

“I do,” she said. “I want him more than anything.”

Han wiped a tear from his left eye. “Weddings,” he muttered.

Leia patted his arm in commiseration.

“Now, repeat after me. I, state your name-"

“I, Ben-"

“I, Rey-"

“Take thee to be my-"

“I bet Maz won't have to say much more. Those two lovestruck fools wrote the vows for Maker’s sake,” said Luke to Yoda.

Yoda nodded sagely while everyone shushed Luke.

Sure enough, Maz stepped back after a minute and smiled at the two trying to hold back tears as they repeated their vows with no prompting.

With eyes unblinking as they faced one another, they said in unison, “I vow to care for you, in dark times and light, to love you in your best and worst moments. I pledge my life to you, freely and joyfully, to give all that I have to you, until the day the Force wills otherwise.”

Luke finally cried.

“Let's see my boy kiss her now.”

“It should be good, Han. I gave him a pep talk while he was dressing,” said Leia proudly.

“Now why’d you go-"

“He was nervous!” cried Leia defensively. “Besides, it's not like it's any worse than Luke visiting him right before he proposed, telling him not to blow it again.”

“That was only because I lost a bet to Han,” said Luke unrepentantly.

Han snickered at seeing Luke grin.

“Shut it. They're moving in. Don't ruin the moment.”

Han dutifully shut up.

Ben slowly laced his left arm around Rey’s waist, and she placed her right hand around his neck.

“I love you,” they said in unison over the Force bond.

Ben's lips dipped down to hers, the kiss tender as both shut their eyes and got lost in one another.

All of the Force Ghosts, save Yoda, whooped in triumph. 

“Overcome by love today fear is,” stated Yoda with a watery smile.

“The circle is complete. Balance has come to the Force at last,” said Obi-wan in awe.

“It's okay to cry,” whispered Luke to Yoda.

Yoda nodded once and blinked a tear away.

All were quiet as the two finished their kiss.

When Ben picked up his wife in the final act of their now passionate kiss, Han and Anakin jumped up and cried, “That's my boy!” 

“Now that is a bridal carry,” commented Han. “Even better than the last one I saw him pull. I should've known that was his future wife. He never touched a girl like that before.”

“I've never seen him run so fast out of somewhere before,” continued Anakin.

Without missing a beat, Leia said, “I wonder how long we'll have to wait before we have grandchildren.”

All the men groaned.

“I’m too young to be a grandfather,” complained Han. “I had enough problems being a father.”

“Speak for yourself,” said Anakin. “Being a grandpa is very rewarding. You can spoil them and talk to them whenever. You should've seen Ben’s face when I told him he was being a putz and ought to marry Rey already.”

“He got on that fast, almost as quickly as when you finally told him the truth about your legacy,” said Luke shrewdly.

Anakin shrugged. 

“He needed to learn some things for himself. You should never treat the woman you love like that.”

Without blinking an eye or casting her gaze away from her grandchildren, Padme reached over with pursed lips and choked her husband until she was satisfied. Leia pumped a fist and cheered her mother on.

“Alright, everyone, let's go to the reception. I want them to see us once during the wedding and reception,” said Obi-wan. 

“Let's welcome Rey into the family properly,” said Leia with a grin.

All agreed for once and left. Han was glad that the party had no Ewoks present. Ben loved seeing the family and the way they welcomed Rey, and Rey was shocked to discover that Force Ghosts were real.


	2. Family, Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets a pep talk from Rose, and Ben and Leia have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter complements the first one. It's still inspired by art from Lilithsaur. I hope you enjoy it!

“Our big day.....How did it get here so fast?” asked Rey quietly to her reflection. As she sat down at the desk, she wiped a tear from her eye. “I wish I had my family here.”

 

Rey wasn't normally one for indulgent self-reflection, but today was special. 

 

A stiff-bristled brush combed through her flyaway hairs that had come loose while in transit. 

 

Vague memories assaulted her mind, the remembrance still painful from a time long ago. 

 

A soft voice told Rey to sit up straight, with her head back. Small hands caressed her cheek and fixed her hair into her three buns.

 

_ “ _ Mother.... How I wish you were here, that you could see all this. Could meet Ben,” she murmured. 

 

_ “ _ Rey, you still here, or are you communing with your future husband? You have that faraway look again.”

 

The memory faded. Rey stared back at Rose, who was giving her a worried look in the mirror.

 

“I was remembering my mother. She used to brush my hair like you are,” said Rey, thinking of the memory again.

 

Rose smiled again.

 

“And I do not  _ commune  _ with Ben. We're connected through the Force, as though holos are in front of us.”

 

Rose chose to let it pass for the day. Any other day, she would've loved to have teased Rey about it more.

 

“What else do you remember about your mother?” Rose asked gently.

 

The hair was smoothed into place, only partially up. Soon, the veil was placed on her head.

 

“Not much more, really,” said Rey. “I wish I did remember more, but it's been so long. Then I lost others who were just like family. Would've been today.”

 

The Skywalker-Solos were her adopted family, the family she had always wanted. She had loved Han and Leia both. Han had been the first to welcome her thanks to the  _ Falcon _ .

 

Leia had been the mother she always wanted. Between the hugs and little touches, she had known a mother's loving touch.

 

Rose came to kneel in front of her, taking Rey's tan hands in her own. 

 

With a small smile, Rose said, “Your family  _ is  _ here. You've got Chewie, Finn, Poe, and me. And Ben, who loves you more than life itself. You have all you need. Don't cry for what's lost; focus on the here and now, what you do have - a family who loves you.”

 

Between the words and the familiar gesture, Rey found herself tearing up and thinking of Leia.

 

Ben, meanwhile, felt the surge of emotion from his almost-wife, and he was tempted to go to her. 

 

He reached out through the bond to her, only to have a particular memory of Rey overwhelm him.

 

His mother was holding Rey's hands in the  _ Falcon _ . She had a smile on her face as she told Rey that they had all that they needed. That memory was quickly followed by the first embrace the women had shared.

 

He sat down at once, not prepared to think of his mother. She had given her life for him and her cause just a year ago. It was still fresh in his mind.

 

She wouldn't be here for this moment, and he wished she could be. To dance with her, to dedicate a special moment to her as she deserved. He'd never have that moment with her. 

 

Chewie grunted from around the corner that he was leaving to go join Rey. Ben continued to sit, remembering how he had held his mother in his arms as she died. He had promised that he would finish what she started, and he had.

 

Nervousness twisted in his gut. What if what he had created crashed and burned like it did for his mother? Would he repeat history?

 

He wouldn't let it happen. He wanted this life of peace, of balance, of love, with Rey. He still couldn't believe that he was actually marrying her.

 

“Ben? Are you alright?”

 

He jumped from his seat in alarm, looking for the source of the familiar voice.

 

“Mother?”

 

“I'm here, son,” she said, “through the Force.”

 

He turned around and saw to his immense shock and relief that she was in fact there, just as his grandfather and uncle had been just before other big moments in his life.

 

His family had always been there, in some way. Haunting him in life because he had been neglected and believed the lies of Snoke. Haunting him in death because they still loved and forgave him.

 

Lor San Tekka had been right; he couldn't escape the truth of his family. Nor did he want to. The legacy of Vader was in the past, where it belonged. The legacy and memory of his family still lived on, though.

 

“My son, why are you nervous? You've been looking forward to this day for so long.”

 

Leia’s ghost drew closer, until her hand was almost touching his face.

 

“I'm thinking of the future. What if this new government doesn't work? What if Rey changes her mind?”

 

The dread threatened to overpower him. He wanted nothing more than to be done with this day.

 

“Do you remember your vows?” she asked out of the blue. 

 

“Of course,” he insisted, his mood flipping at once. “I'd never forget them. They're special, just like Rey.”

 

“Then have faith in her and her love for you. If she didn't want you, she wouldn't have threatened both Poe and Finn for you.”

 

He grinned at the memory of the day after she had accepted his proposal. It had been an amazing moment.

 

“I don't deserve her.”

 

“None of us deserve all the good we have, but that's love,” said Leia simply. “Now, get out there and marry the love of your life. Make me proud; I'll be watching, along with the rest of the family.”

 

If he could have hugged her, he would've. Some part of him wished that his father could see it all.

 

It felt as though he had no one there as he walked out alone. He nodded and headed toward the door.

 

Right before she disappeared, Leia said dryly, “If you think you've gotten rid of us, you're wrong. We'll always be here for you, Ben. You can't touch us, but we're here, apart of you.”

 

“I know. I have too much of my father's heart within me,” said Ben with a knowing smile.

 

He was glad that Chewie had still survived, the old, hairy carpetbag. They were on better terms now, and he was the closest living family he had.

 

Which was why he had been so glad when Rey asked Chewie to walk her down the aisle.

 

Rey hugged Chewie immediately upon seeing him.

 

“It's actually happening, Chewie. At long last.”

 

Chewie howled his approval and hugged her gently, to avoid messing up her look. Then, they were being called forward.

 

“Thank you for doing this, Chewie. You're the closest I have to family.”

 

She wished Han could be there, giving her to his son. He'd make her laugh all the way down the aisle. She wished she had her own father there. She remembered him even less. She only recalled a loving hand at her back, pushing her forward. 

 

Now, Chewie did the same as he pushed her toward her destiny. Rose was right; she did have family, even if it wasn't the one she had expected. 

 

When she first spotted Ben coming down the aisle, she almost ran to him on the spot. He already had tears in his eyes, and he kept telling her he loved her through the bond, over and over again as she walked.

 

It buoyed her up, made her joyful and confident as she repeated similar words to him. She was glad in that moment that Chewie was taller; she was racing to Ben without anyone the wiser. 

 

As soon as the veil was lifted, all Ben could say through the bond was “wow”. 

 

As she took his hand, he thought, “You're so beautiful, Rey. Somehow you want  _ me _ . Of all the men in the galaxy you could have, as powerful as you are-"

 

“It's hard to see other men when I'm blind to them. I only see you; I only want you, Ben.”

 

She had wanted him in some way ever since they had touched across galaxies. 

 

As they said their “I do’s" and repeated their vows, Rey felt something in the air around her, as though the Force was surrounding them, blessing the union in its own way.

 

It gave her peace.

 

As Ben leaned in to kiss her, they shared one more declaration of their love. 

 

At first, both had been afraid to say the “l" word but once they started, it came easily. On the hard days, it was the other's love that got them through it all. 

 

It was also the best way both knew to remind the other that they were desperately wanted,  and not alone. 

 

Ben's left hand reached her waist, and she eagerly sought his neck with her right hand. Their kiss started off tender as she held her bouquet with her free hand, but it quickly escalated until he was bridal-carrying her away from the catcalls and well-wishers. 

 

By the time they made it to the reception, everyone was assembled. Ben was looking around for someone in particular.

 

Finally, he found what he was looking for. He pulled her over to a dark corner with a wide grin on his face.

 

“Mrs. Solo, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of your family. In case I ever get sent away on a mission without you, you've got a whole host of people here who will tell you embarrassing stories of me if you ask.”

 

She gave him a confused look until an image of Leia suddenly appeared in front of her.

 

As Rey gaped in surprise, Leia smiled. 

 

“Welcome to the family, Rey. We're so happy you're with us at last. It was such a beautiful ceremony.”

 

“But, wait, how?” Rey stuttered, her eyes tearing up at hearing Leia's words.

 

“You never believed me about grandfather and Force Ghosts. Now you can meet him,” said Ben, putting an arm around her. “This is your family now.”

 

Soon, Leia was surrounded by a number of ghosts, including Luke. Rey opened her mouth to speak, but then Leia started bickering with a younger man with lighter hair that Ben claimed was his grandfather. 

 

“I didn't realize arguing was how my family showed its love for one another until later,” muttered Ben. “This is what you missed without a family: family drama. You'll get used to it.”

 

“It's wonderful,” breathed Rey as she took in everyone around here. “It's the best gift you could've ever gotten me, the family I'll always share with you. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it brought a smile to your face :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
